The Deceiver
The Deceiver is vampire elf from Quel'Doran. He has lived for thousands of years, taking on new identities over the years after losing his name during his time as ring bearer. Time as a Ringbearer The Deceiver was chosen to join the ranks of the Ringbearers due to his speciality in stealing from the gods, both gaining a resource and eliminating a potential threat at the same time. While he was often at odds with the Steward, The Deceiver got along with the group and became close friends with all three other members. He was often the one wanting to help the various people that they encountered on their adventures wishing to save them from the impending disasters that were to befall them. This led to his segment of the Tower being filled with refugees from various time periods. After the Ringbearers Disbanded The Deceiver has been present for many of northern Etan's major events, either as an observer or as an instigator. Dragon War For more on this, see here. Following the battle where he was forced to stab The Steward by the Guide, he returned to Quel'Doran and became embroiled in the beginnings of the Quel'Doran Empire after the Grey Lady's Gift was given. He planted a creature of shadow in the Thaumaturge's home to entrap her mind and soul to prevent her from stopping him from carrying out his plans in Tolas as well as stealing her ring to gain entry into the Tower, the Guide however foresaw this and stole both rings the Deceiver was holding. Long Night For more on this, see here. The Deceiver later set up the eventual decline of several key members of the Imperial Royal family in Quel'Doran which later escalated to the exodus of vampires from the area. He set himself up as a member of the Varian family in Stovakor, later creating the group Tollere with other like minded vampires. He traveled to Sang City in the year 700LN after helping to overthrow the previous administration through various proxies. Whilst there he enacted a plan to create a bulwark against Stovakor in Etan. The Deceiver followed the Adorned Hand to Okarthel, hiding inside the suits Borin brought with him. He then replaced the groups' manservant Rodric and traveled with them to The Tower. He then met them as they were meeting The Guide and convinced them he was behind all their personal misfortunes. He and Lucius from the group left together to explore the world and take in its pleasures. Later Lucius betrayed the Deceiver believing that he was waiting to kill him and take the ring back, killing him first, though the vampire retreated back to one of his many sanctums, Lucius now terrified that he would seek his revenge. Divine Era For more on this, see here. The Deceiver aided in the rescue of the white dragon Ketheda, having kept control of the artefact boat the ''Altuiri, ''allowing him to ferry those seeking to ensure Ketheda Kor happened as planned.Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Elf